polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgiaball
This article is about the countryball in the Caucasian region. For the stateball in USAball, see Georgiaball (state). [https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is a countryball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgiaball should never be confused with the USA state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka, to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash, and to the southeast by Kebab. Stalin's Mission was completed! Relationships Friends: *Polandball -They like eachother very much. DEFEND KURWA! *USAball-Our close friend and ally, help us and hate that son of bitch asshole *Lazicaball -He is brother of Georgiaball, stolen by Evil Kebab The Great. *Armeniaball-The best neightbor. Always arguing but secretly good friends with long history. Also makes good lavash. *Azerbaijanball-Friend-enemies. Gives oil, and a good boy, but he's a Kebab and also muslim, so Georgiaball feels about him controversially. *Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. *Israelcube- Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like each other alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics-Latviaball , Lithuaniaball , Estoniaball. *japanball-we both hate stupid Russia and Kebab. nice autos, interesting culture, gave moneis. but he's strange as fuck... *Greeceball-he and Georgiaball are trying remove kebabs and restore glorious Constantinople. He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). also orthodox. Enemies: *Russiaball-prochi (Geo: asshole). tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball. Vodka remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annexed Kartliball. *All kind of Kebab, especially Turkeyball and Iranball. Separatism':' '[[Abkhaziaball|''Abkhaziaball]]'' is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to anschluss him, to have large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball don't have something like that. i of believing i can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball get fuck away from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wantinted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. i don't hate Ossetiaball, at all Georgiaball is multicultural country.. there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz!' # Gallery Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. Invasions.png Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png S6ukqVN.png 4ajmhKf.png GLxXkn4.png Georgiaball2004.png|How he looked in 1990-2004 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png BqtqFFB.png es:Georgiaball pl:Georgiaball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:The Kartvelian Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Asia Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers